


Teamwork

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unilock, a bit of fluff because I was stressed af when I wrote it, don't give a crap if it's ooc, enjoyyyyyyy, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maths fucking sucks and Sebastian just can't make sense of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

“ _Fuck_!” Sebastian snarled, throwing his pencil down and tugging on his hair with a growl of frustration. Jim looked up in surprise and pulled his glasses off, assessing the situation before placing his own pencil in his book 

“What’s wrong Seb?” He hummed, arching a brow as Sebastian slammed his book closed and pushed it off the bed.

“I can’t fucking make this math work Jim!” He cried out with a small sigh, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Jim hummed and moved off of the chair and onto Sebastian’s bed with a small sigh. 

“Frustrated enough to throw a fit, hmm?” Sebastian pushed at him. 

“Don’t fucking come at me like that Jimmy. Just ‘cause you know how to work a fucking trig problem in two minutes…I mean..I can write an essay in twenty minutes and I can read a book in a night but I can’t work a stupid math problem. Do you realize how that makes me feel?” Jim bit his lower lip and nodded.

“Yea, because I can’t write an essay in twenty minutes. I takes me hours to write one, and you know that. You also know what I do when I struggle, I come to you. So, logically..?

"I should come to you.” Sebastian grumbled leaning against Jim and closing his eyes. Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and placed his chin on top of his head with a small smile. He rocked him gently before pulling him down onto the bed and cuddling into his chest.

“Just relax Sebby..” Jim hummed, rubbing the back of his neck gently. “Take a break and we can pick it up in an hour” Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arms around Jim hugging him close

“Thanks Jimmy”

“Anytime Seb. I’ll always be here to help”


End file.
